


Hanging By A Moment

by niallsarsehole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Flower Crowns, M/M, bully!Liam, bully!Niall, bully!zayn, nerdy!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsarsehole/pseuds/niallsarsehole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the kid with glasses, the nerdy kid. And nerdy kids. Are always the weakest victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging By A Moment

Harry scurried along the busy corridors weaving in and out of the crowds of teenagers. Holding his books tightly around his left arm, pushing his curly fringe back with his right. He quickly shuffled through his bag as he reached his locker, searching for his keys. 

"Hey Styles!" A voice shouted. Before Harry had time to react he was shoved into the cold metal of the lockers. His books scattered as they fell from his hands, loose pages flying everywhere. Harry was lying on the floor as the older boys vandalized his school work. Every time he tried to stop them or reached for some of the discarded pages he was kicked or pushed away. 

"What are you going to do about it faggot?" The Irish one shouted in his face. Harry thought for a second. There was nothing he could do. 

"I d-don't kn-know." Harry stammered quietly. The other to boys started laughing loudly. The corridors were completely empty now. They caught him by the collar and pulled him outside, round the back where pupils and teachers rarely visited.Harry shuddered, as he watched them to continue to tear up his books. One of them made a grab for Harrys bag and he whimpered when they tore it off of him. They pushed him to the ground and sneered as they towered over him. 

"Aww." Another one of them said mockingly. Harry knew his name was Zayn. He'd heard him being mentioned a few times around school. Harry managed to stand up and step forward but he was shaking. Zayn turned around and saw how scared he was. "Look at him Niall" He said pointing to me. The Irish one stood up and turned around. He laughed and folded his arms and waited for Zayn to speak. 

"Poor little baby Harry." Zayn said throwing some of the crumpled pages at him." Doesn't know what to do." 

"I wonder what would happen if he took his glasses from him?" Niall said evilly. Harry held his hands up weakly in defense and tried to move backwards in order to escape, but his back made contact with the hard frozen brick wall. 

"Where do you think you're going Styles?" He said, his eyes gleaming as he raised his fist and brought it down hard on the side of Harry's neck. He did the same this time on his shoulder and then his stomach. Harry leaned over in pain and Niall took the opportunity to snatch his glasses away from him. He didn't quite grab hold of them properly and they fell to the floor. The last boy with the shaven head, walked over and crushed the glasses under his boot. The whole corridor was now silent apart from the crush of plastic and glass and Harrys heaving breathing. The three boys burst out laughing and Zayn pulled Harry upwards so he was standing straight and took a swing at his face. Harry saw it coming and leaned back slightly causing Zayn to punch the wall. 

"Oh Fuck!" He shouted. "You little bastard." He swung again but this he made full contact with Harrys nose. Harry cried out and sank to the floor the four boys repeatedly kicked and punched him until he was barely conscious. He could hear them talking as he lay on the ground. Mud covering his white school shirt and blood dripping out of his nose. 

"Come on, it's nearly lunch and we don't want anyone to spot us here with him." One said. 

He faintly heard the other two agree and soon he was left alone, bleeding and helpless. 

 

Harry didn't know what to do, whether to get up and go home or to class. Or to lie here waiting for someone. 

 

"Harry?" A voice said. But it wasn't a voice he recognized. "Harry? What are you doing out here?" 

He suddenly felt two arms lift him up and carefully push him against the wall so he was sitting back against it. He tried to focused on the person talking to him. His vision was blurry and brain was scrambled. 

"Who did this to you?" The mysterious voice asked. Harrys eyes came into a blurry focus and he stared at the boy sitting in front of him. His summer blue eyes and his tousled brown hair gave him quite an innocent appearance. 

"I-I um." Harry stuttered. "Who are you?" He asked nervously as he tasted the blood dripping down into his mouth and down his chin and quickly wiped it with the back of his sleeve. 

"I'm Louis." He said and looked into his bag and pulled out a pack of tissues. "Here." He said passing him one. He awkwardly took it from him and held it to his nose for a few minutes. Louis stayed silent whilst he did. Harry sniffed and chocked suddenly as the blood slipped down his throat. 

Louis patted him on the back and gave him another tissue. 

"So, are you going tell he who did this to you?" He asked. 

"Um.. Niall and Zayn. I-I uh.. don't know the other ones name." Harry said quietly. 

"Probably Liam." Louis said. 

"Probably." Harry agreed. Though he had no clue at all. He looked at his watched, but it was difficult to see the time without his glasses. Louis sensed he was struggling and helped him. 

"It's about quarter to two." He said. Harry nodded and stood up. Once he was on his own feet he wobbled, trying to control his beaten long legs. 

"Where are you going?" Louis asked. 

"Home and then I need to go buy new glasses." Harry explained. Louis nodded and then watched as Harry went to pick up his damaged belongings. His fringe falling into his eyes when he bent over and him clumsily shoving it back. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Louis asked. Harry paused, he looked like he was thinking. 

"No." He said and Louis looked a little disappointed. 

"Are you su-" Louis was cut off by Harry stuffing the last of his books into his bags and running of towards the back gates. He easily climbed up and swung his leg over once he got to the top. he jumped down and quickly ran off. 

Within less than twenty seconds he had disappeared. 

 

 

Louis sat on the side of the red brick wall in the abandoned park. He carefully threaded the stalks of roses and purple daisys though each other and set them down beside him in a perfect ring of flowers. 

"What's that?" A voice Louis recognized as Harrys asked. Louis peered down from the wall. Harry had bought new glasses, basically identical to the first pair. He was also wearing new clothes, his muddy school shirt and ripped trousers had been swapped for a dark purple t-shirt and black jeans. A chain with a silver bird hung from around his neck. 

"Um." Louis said embarrassed. No one had ever really asked about this before. 

Harry hauled him self up onto the wall beside Louis and carefully picking up one of the flower chains. 

"Is it like a crown of flowers?" He said carefully placing them on top of his head. It hung crookedly on the side of his curls 

"Mm, yeah." Louis said and reached out to straighten it for him. 

"Show me how to make one?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and patiently taught the younger boy how to the thread the flowers together. Every so often Harry smiled at him. Watching him as Louis weaved the stems together with his delicate fingers and Louis laughed at Harry when his kept falling apart and he had to do it for him. 

"There you go." Louis said happily, finished the last flower and carefully placed the flowers into Harrys hands. 

"You wear it." He said. Holding out to him like a gift. 

"Why? 

"Because I'm wearing one and you have to." Harry said firmly and placed it on top of Louis head. 

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME. sorry if theres any mistakes. i didn't proof read it.


End file.
